Convincing Mr Anderson
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Kurt attempts to convince Mr. Anderson to spend Father's Day with Blaine. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday afternoon and Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson were on a picnic blanket on the front lawn of the Hummel-Hudson house. Burt and Carole had gone shopping for the day and Finn was over at Puck's house in his attempt to avoid Rachel who had been calling non-stop for the last two days.

Blaine was laying on his back, one arm stretched out over his head, the other arm wrapped around the waist of Kurt, who was lying on his side, his head on Blaine's chest and one of his arms draped over Blaine. The picnic basket lay unopened at the boys' feet.

"What are you doing tomorrow for Father's Day?" Blaine asked Kurt absentmindedly.

"Usually Dad and I just have a quiet dinner at home, but I think this year we're going out to dinner," Kurt said, playing with Blaine's shirt.

Blaine was silent for a few minutes and then said, "Can I come with you?"

Kurt lifted his head and looked at Blaine. "Are you serious?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt sat up. "What about your dad?"

Blaine sat up and faced Kurt. "What, you don't want me to come with you?" Blaine asked, offended.

"Of course I do! I would love for you to come. But don't you want to be with your own dad?"

"Yeah. But he doesn't want to be with me," Blaine mumbled, not looking at Kurt and picking at the grass on the edge of the blanket.

Kurt frowned and shifted a little closer to Blaine. "He doesn't want to be with you? You're his only son."

"Not to him, I'm not," Blaine said, still not looking at Kurt.

Kurt didn't say anything.

Blaine looked at him and said, "Don't you realize how lucky you are to have a dad who loves you the way you are and couldn't care less? Your dad is so supportive of you, no matter what you do. Like with the prom, when you said you wanted to wear a kilt, he gave you his advice, but he didn't tell you you couldn't wear it. He just said, 'If that's what you want, then wear it'." Do you know how much I would give to have a dad half as supportive as yours is?" Blaine said, his voice cracking.

Kurt's face was streaked with tear stains. He closed the gap between them, wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck, and hugged him tightly.

"Your dad really doesn't want to spend time with you?" Kurt asked, breaking apart a little.

"No," Blaine said shortly. "He doesn't like that I'm gay. And he doesn't like that I won't try to change. So he won't try to be supportive. For the last four Father's Days he's made plans that don't include me. I don't know why it'd be any different this year."

"But if he wanted to spend the day with you, would you spend it with him?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded slowly.

Kurt dropped his arms from Blaine's neck and stood up. "Come on," Kurt said, holding his hand out to Blaine.

"What are we doing?" Blaine asked, allowing Kurt to pull him off the picnic blanket.

"We're going to see your dad," Kurt said, picking up the basket and putting it in the garage.

"What?" Blaine said, confused.

"You should be with your dad on Father's Day. And if he won't do it of his own accord, then we're going to have to convince him," Kurt said, his hands on his hips.

"You're joking, right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"What makes you think you'll be able to convince him?" Blaine asked.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I can convince people to do whatever I want them to do," Kurt said, flashing Blaine an evil smile.

Blaine raised one of his eyebrows, smiled a little, and followed Kurt to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

A half hour later, Kurt pulled up the driveway of the Anderson household.

"We shouldn't do this," Blaine said, standing stock still outside his house.

"Yes, we should," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him to the front door. Kurt rang the doorbell.

"Maybe he's not here," Blaine said hopefully.

"Then we'll wait. Your mom likes me," Kurt said. He wasn't letting Blaine get out of this.

Blaine groaned. A second later the door opened and his mother was standing in front of them.

"Blaine, sweetie, why didn't you just use your key?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"It was my idea, Mrs. Anderson. Sorry," Kurt said apologetically.

"No worries, Kurt dear," Mrs. Anderson said sweetly, stepping aside to let the two boys into the house.

"Is Dad home?" Blaine asked his mother.

"He's upstairs on the phone at the moment, but he should be off in a few minutes. We weren't expecting you home until later."

"Sorry," Kurt apologized again. "We wanted to talk to Mr. Anderson," Kurt said.

Mrs. Anderson's smile faded. "About what?"

"Tomorrow," Kurt replied without skipping a beat. "We were wondering what his plans were for Father's Day."

"I think he plans on working," Mrs. Anderson said slowly, looking sadly at Blaine, whose lips were pressed together very tightly. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I tried to convince him to do something with you, but he refused."

"That's why we're here," Kurt said.

"This is a bad idea," Blaine mumbled.

"No," Mrs. Anderson said. "Why don't you sit down and wait. Maybe if you tell him you want to spend the day with him, he'll agree." But she didn't sound hopeful. And Blaine didn't look it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said with a smile. He sat down on the couch and pulled Blaine down with him.

"I'll get you some cookies," Mrs. Anderson said.

Kurt chuckled as Mrs. Anderson went into the kitchen.

"It'll be fine," Kurt said encouragingly to Blaine, kissing his cheek. "If it works, it works. If it doesn't, it doesn't and I'll ask my dad for you to come with us. Okay?"

Blaine nodded.

Ten minutes later, the two boys heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Blaine dropped his hand out of Kurt's and stood up.

"Blaine," Mr. Anderson said, halting when he saw his son and Kurt.

"Hi, Dad," Blaine said.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, more sober than usual.

"Is something wrong? Your mother and I were expecting you to be out until dinner," Mr. Anderson said, an edge to his voice.

"I know. I wanted to talk to you about something," Blaine said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Go on, then," Mr. Anderson said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Not caring what Blaine's father thought, Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and gave it a squeeze.

Blaine took a deep breath and asked, "Did you want to do something with me tomorrow?"

"Why?" Mr. Anderson asked suspiciously.

"It's Father's Day," Blaine said quietly.

"So?"

Blaine's lips compressed together in a tight line again and he blinked back tears.

Scowling, Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and stepped around the shorter boy.

"Mr. Anderson, if I may, I'd like to know why you don't want to spend Father's Day with your only child and son," Kurt said, his hands clasped in front of him.

"He knows why," Mr. Anderson barked.

"With all due respect, sir, but Blaine's being gay hardly seems like a reason for you not to spend Father's Day with him," Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrows.

Blaine stared at his father and his boyfriend. He was amazed at Kurt's fearlessness.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Anderson growled at Kurt.

"Just because Blaine is gay doesn't mean you can't spend Father's Day with him. Blaine is proud of who he is. Why aren't you?" Kurt said, standing up straighter.

"That is none of your business," Mr. Anderson said angrily.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Anderson, but Blaine's happiness _is_ my business," Kurt said, his tone no longer light and conversational. "He's hurt that you won't attempt to accept that he is who he is. I'm just trying to facilitate your reconciliation. And since he wants to spend Father's Day with you tomorrow, I'm making it my business to use that as the starting point."

Mr. Anderson scowled at Kurt, but his eyes flickered to Blaine.

"Did you put him up to this?" Mr. Anderson barked at his son.

Blaine shook his head.

"No, he didn't," Kurt responded, getting angry now. Mrs. Anderson came into the living room with a tray of chocolate chip cookies. "It's just one day. Why can't you even _try_ to attempt to get to know Blaine the way he is?" Kurt asked.

Mr. Anderson blinked at Blaine, who had his arm around his mother's waist.

"James, why don't you go to the ballpark with Blaine tomorrow and play some baseball. Try it for an hour, see how it feels. Go from there," Mrs. Anderson said gently, wrapping her arm around Blaine's shoulders.

James Anderson stared at his wife, but his expression softened a little. He was silent, breathing heavily, for a few minutes and then he slowly said, "Alright. An hour at the ballpark tomorrow. But I don't want to be forced into anything else."

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly and spun around to flash a smile at Blaine, who looked surprised but happy.

"Thanks, Dad," Blaine said, walking over to where Kurt was standing.

"Yeah," James Anderson grunted and stumped back up the stairs.

Mrs. Anderson smiled happily and hugged both Kurt and Blaine. "Are you going to stay?"

"I think we're going to go to the mall, Mom," Blaine said. "But I'll be home for dinner."

She nodded and Kurt and Blaine left the house.

The two boys drove to the mall in silence, but as soon as Kurt had parked the car, Blaine crashed their lips together.

After they broke apart, Blaine said, "Thank you, Kurt."

"I told you I'd convince him," Kurt said.

"How did you know my mom would back you?" Blaine asked as they walked down the parking lot, hand-in-hand.

"I've seen it in her eyes. She wants you and your dad to be close again. I just figured she didn't know how to get it started. So I thought I'd do it." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I love you," Blaine said, enveloping Kurt in his arms.

"I love you, too, Blaine. And I really hope things go well your dad tomorrow," Kurt said, as they entered the mall.

"Me too," Blaine sighed.

"Come on," Kurt said, pulling Blaine towards a store. "Let's buy scarves. It'll make you feel better."

Blaine laughed and followed Kurt to the scarf rack.


End file.
